


Sanctuary

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Jack, Coats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Jack for a quiet night together under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Sam smiled a little as he pulled up the coordinates Jack had sent. Jack was driving a Land Rover; Sam knew it reminded him of what he'd lost. The man himself was standing on the dock jutting out into the lake, coat swirling in the breeze. Sam closed his door and stuffed his hands in his jacket against the chill, walking down to join him.

They stood together in silence for a few long minutes, watching the sky and the moonlight reflecting on the water. Jack made the first move, taking Sam's hand. A few seconds later he was resting his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam turned and kissed the top of his head.

Jack chuckled a bit and pulled away, leaning up to kiss him. “Good to see you.”

“You too,” Sam smiled softly.

“How’s Dean?”

Sam stiffened and pulled away.

Jack watched him. “I’m not going to feed you any crap about being family,” he said quietly. “My brother got two of my team killed and a lot of other people. When the Hub went, I lost him too.”

Sam looked at him in the moonlight. In the moment, Jack looked impossibly old, impossibly tired. Sam stepped to him again and kissed him. “Let’s not talk about our brothers.” He raised his head and pointed at a random star. “Have you been to that one?”

Jack smiled a bit. “Not that one, this one though, it’s got a great bar on the third moon. When I was there they had this fantastic act…”

Sam listened, watching Jack’s face light up as he talked about where he’d been, what he’d seen, who he’d made love to.

“...so yeah, I barely remembered what happened that night, but I woke up between a pair of three-legged twins.”

Chuckling, Sam squeezed Jack’s hand. Jack kissed him and swept off his coat, laying it on the boards. He sat down on it, looking up at Sam. Smiling, Sam got down and gently pressed him onto his back, kneeling next to his hips.. He knew how Jack was, that sometimes he just had a need for human touch. Truthfully, Sam was the same way, but he wasn’t Dean who could hook up with any random stranger at a bar. Maybe Jack had felt his need and that was why he’d called him.

Jack ran his hands down Sam’s sides. “You are a good man, Sam Winchester,” he said quietly.

Sam ducked his head and kissed Jack’s throat, ignoring the compliment as he pushed down the bracers and went for his belt. Jack ran his hands through Sam’s hair, then tugged lightly to force him to look up at him. “I mean it.”

“Shut up, Jack.” Sam kissed him and pulled down his pants, grabbing the lube from his pocket.

Jack watched him, but said nothing else as Sam fumbled with the bottle and got it open, leaving his boots on and pushing up his legs to awkwardly open him up. Jack reached down and took him hand. “Sam, we don’t have to do anything.”

“No, I want this.” Sam pushed a finger inside, making Jack moan despite himself. He surrendered to the way Sam’s fingers moved inside of him, drawing out the pleasure, his large fingers not flagging in their memory of Jack’s body. He held Jack’s legs against his shoulder. watching as Jack let go, moans echoing softly across the water.

Sam balanced him carefully to undo his flies, shifting Jack up to enter him. He arched underneath him, crying out again as Sam worked himself deeper, holding Jack’s legs tightly and giving him little room to maneuver. Sam watched the pleasure cross his lovers face as he moved inside him.

He wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock, and his lover keened loudly, disturbing some of the wildlife nearby. But Sam’s attention was only on him, only on this quiet moment by a lake, not even sure what state he was in, just certain of Jack Harkness below him and focused only on him. With a moan Jack came across his shirt, clutching at Sam. Kissing his calf, Sam moved a little faster, coming a moment later, holding Jack through it until he could carefully lay down his legs again.

Jack shimmied his pants back up and reached for Sam, but instead, the Winchester stood and walked to the end of the dock, staring down at the water. Jack let him stand alone a moment, then got up and went to him, resting a hand on his back. “Sam?”

Sam didn’t say anything at all. Jack guided him to sit, long legs trailing off the edge of the dock and nearly to the water. Reaching back, Jack grabbed his coat and draped it around them, as if it would shield them from dawn and parting again. Sam leaned against him, just breathing, slowly, gently. Jack held him and kissed the top of his head, wishing he had the words to ease his burden. But who was he kidding, he couldn’t even help himself.

“You’re a good man, too,” said Sam, so softly it was nearly a prayer. He was holding one of Jack’s hands while the other was around his broad shoulders. Jack kissed his forehead and held him a little closer, until at last Sam fell asleep and Jack settled his head in his lap, the coat as a blanket and ignoring the grey light of the coming dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shellysbees and beltainefaerie for reading it over.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
